1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner configured to enable a smooth flow of condensed water falling on a base pan, and a foreign particle filtering, to detect the amount of the condensed water collected on the base pan from an outward position of the air conditioner and selectively drain the condensed water, to have a groove for preventing an interference with a peripheral part and to be further provided with a motor support, in order to make the product more compact and strong.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner includes a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger, and is used for maintaining an indoor space at a set temperature to make the indoor space a pleasant environment. That is, an air conditioner is a cooling/heating apparatus installed in a predetermined portion or a wall surface of an interior space such as a vehicle, an office, and a home to cool or heat the interior space. The air conditioner employs a cooling cycle involving a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve (a capillary tube), and an indoor heat exchanger or a heating cycle in series using reverse circulation of a coolant. However, since a related art air conditioner is large in scale and is installed and used on a wall of a building, it is difficult to move the air conditioner once it is installed. That is, it is impossible to move the related art air conditioner, which causes inconvenience in using the air conditioner. Therefore, a mobile air conditioner having moving wheels attached on a bottom of the air conditioner to allow a user to easily move the air conditioner has recently been developed. Utility model No. 0252478 registered in the Korea Intellectual Property Office (KIPO) discloses this related art mobile type air conditioner.
However, like in the related art, only releasing the condensed water may not take place a smooth evaporation of the condensed water. Accordingly, it is difficult to eliminate the condensed water, so that the condensed water overflows and is leaked to badly influence other parts. In addition, in the related art air condition, it is impossible to conceive the amount of the condensed water collected therein from an outside of the air conditioner product.
Furthermore, since the related art air conditioner does not have a constitution for filtering a foreign particle contained in the condensed water, peripheral parts may be contaminated or disordered due to the foreign particle contained in the condensed water.